Talk:Mission overviews (Factions)/archive 1
does the missions differ for cantha character and kryta character?? (for kryta first mission is Vizunah Square(foreign quaters) Known missions not on the page -Challenge Mission: Amatz Basin (Kurzick) Unwaking Waters Unwaking Waters seem to be available at both side, in a way, just like Vizunah Square. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:26, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Cooperative missions This page calls Vizunah, Tahnnaki, and unwaking waters cooperative missions for some reason. Either all or none of the missions should be flagged as cooperative. Perhaps the original editor that added those three prefixes meant to point out the Vizunah and unwaking could potentially have two teams? --68.142.14.12 06:19, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :True, I was confused by this too. As far as I know, Tahnnaki doesn't have 2 teams (I certainly didn't see any when I did the mission). Also, in game I think all the story arc missions are labelled as cooperative. I think we should just strike the cooperative label from them. Any one else like to comment? --Chrono traveller 10:57, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::I know for a fact Vizunah is a co-op mission, I dunno about the others. Renegade of Funk 08:30, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::The point of contention is whether all the missions in the storyline should be labelled Cooperative or none of them. I think its implied since it is the basic label for any mission that isn't Elite or Challenge (The new types of missions related to factions). So, my idea is to just have the sentence A mission is a Cooperative Mission if it not specifically labeled otherwise. Then strike the coop label from Vizunah, Tahnnaki, and unwaking waters since it is redundant and somewhat misleading to the idea that these missions are somehow special.--Chrono traveller 10:01, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Should this page list the Elite Missions? They aren't part of the campaign arc, but they are missions...--Kingrames 02:14, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :Why not? -- 02:31, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::For the same reason we need to seperate plot missions from chalange mission. I'm not sure how we should get this done, but I think the analogy to Prophecies mission page, would be a page of the missions that run the plot, and all of the non mandatory missions should be gathered somewhere else. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:24, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::Why do we need to separate them? I don't understand why this is analogous to the Prophecies mission page since there aren't any optional missions in Prophecies (at least that I know of). --Chrono traveller 18:23, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Mainly, for the different audiences for those two sets of missions. one is for those who run newbie Factions characters, and need help with the plot missions, while the challenge mission are probably done almost only by mature characters. if not divide it to two pages, I would separate it, starting with the plot missions, and then laying out the rest. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:04, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Understandable, though I don't think there is enough missions that it really needs rearranging. I'll reorganize them co-op missions first then the others by region (like you suggested). Unless anyone else has an objection. --Chrono traveller 12:43, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Personally, I prefer the current chronological layout. I think it would be worse to confuse a new player by having them arrive at a mission location not on the list they are viewing. ::::::Perhaps keep the current sequencing, but add icons to identify plot-required vs. optional missions. --24.19.168.170 12:57, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::Imo, that list, as it is, is very confusing to the new player. I would want the new player who follows the primary quests, to have a page with the missions and notes of the quests connecting them. not a bit more. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:30, 21 May 2006 (CDT) We need to re-org this article. First of all, we need to separate competitive/farming missions from main story PvE missions. Altrumm and Zos Shivros can be done at ANY point in the story or beyond. I suggest we split the article into 2 sections, PvE story missions, connected by primary quests (like Tetris did for Tyria) and then Competitive missiosn (for faction farming for gold for glory). --Karlos 06:17, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :Ok then. here I go. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:20, 22 May 2006 (CDT)